The Watcher (The Sims)
Summary The Watcher is the official name for the entity you play as in the sims, whom some sims are aware of, such as Dominic Newlow (Who holds a hatred towards the player for forcing him to do things he did not want to do) Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: '''The Watcher '''Origin: The Sims Gender: None Age: Unknown (Described as eternal and unending) Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Can freely get any sim to do any action he wishes, although if he stops controlling them they will retain memory of what happened while he was doing it), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by any change to the past, transcends sims who have "portal immunity" that allows them to be unaffected even by killing their direct anscestors or otherwise completely altering their past), Biological Manipulation (Can freely create things such as eggs and meat that grow into egg and meat plants), Magic, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (Can turn a variety of supernatural entities such as Witches and Fairies into regular sims with no powers), Age Manipulation (Can freely reduce someone's age or cause even underraged sims to age to the degree they die of old age), Technology Manipulation (Can freely create and alter technology as advanced as teleportation pads), Morality Manipulation (Can completely alter a sims personality, turning computer geeks into technophobes, even the bravest into complete cowards, or cause sims to become insane), Probability Manipulation (Can cause a sim to become supernaturally unlucky or lucky, to the degree things such as even a tiny singe causing them to be electrocuted to death, and "unlucky" sims are also more likely to lose any fights they get into), Time Travel, Void Manipulation (can erasure beings out of existence) and Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with non-corporeal beings (Imaginary Friends posses non-corporeal physiology and the player can freely interact with them, the player can also give Imaginary Friends a solid body and soul), Matter Manipulation, Creation,Resurrection, Soul Manipulation (Can seal/control/banish ghosts, responsible for reincarnating sims), Law Manipulation (Created death when nothing could die. Can change the laws of physics, such as making a temperature less than zero degrees kelvin), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the world on the level of "tree and flowers, love and meanness, cooking and swimming"), Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1, the watcher is everything, on the level of ideas such as "light and dark, good and evil, fire and water, life and death") Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Responsible for creating everything in the sims. Stated to have created and destroyed worlds universes in the past. superior to all artifacts in verse, which includes The Crown of Nightmares) Speed: Omnipresent (Stated that "The Watcher is light and dark, good and evil, fire and water, life and death. The Watcher is everything") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (One with the entirety of existence and is incapable of being effected by any form of sim, which should likely make him immune to the crown of nightmares) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiverse level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Stated that "While the Sims may remember nothing of the previous worlds, The Watcher remembers them all, learns from them all") Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery File:Watchersims.png Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Eru Ilúvatar (Lord of the Rings) Eru's Profile (Eru was bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Truth of the Universe (Earthbound) Truth of the Universe's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Sims Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods